


blame's on her behind

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, because i like chrislex sue me, chrislex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: The one where Alex is very fond of Christen's butt and Jill is not happy about it.





	blame's on her behind

Alex was going to die, she was sure of it. 

Christen seemed to be on a mission to kill her that morning. Stretching right in front of her, bending over and giving her a perfect view of her ass. Running laps only a few feet away from her, knowing full well the younger woman would get distracted staring at her butt. Putting an extra swing in her hips every time she knew Alex was looking and sticking her butt out for no reason. She knew just how much the taller forward loved her behind and she was taking advantage of it. 

The blue-eyed woman thanked God they were just training, had it been a real match they would probably lose it because the ball was about the last thing on her mind. The practice match was almost over and she was yet to score a goal. Jill wouldn't stop yelling at her, telling her to focus on the ball. She certainly didn't know how hard it was to focus on a ball when you had your girlfriend's sexy ass to stare at instead. 

A couple minutes later, practice was over and everyone gathered around so their coach could tell them what they did right and what they did wrong. It didn't surprise Alex when Jill told her to stay after dismissing the team. Christen flashed her a smirk and winked at her girlfriend before leaving the field along with the rest of the team. Alex wasn't even mad, she could only think about how hard she would fuck the other forward once they were back at the hotel. How she would make her beg for it as a punishment for being a tease. How she would worship that beautiful butt and then stick her di—

"Alex! Are you even listening to me?" Jill yelled, waving her hand in front of the forward's face. 

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out." 

The coach rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "You've been spacing out ever since we started the training. I swear next time you keep your eyes on Press' ass instead of focusing on the damn ball, _your_ ass won't leave the bench in a long, long time." 

"It won't happen again. I promise." She knew it was useless to discuss the matter with her coach. And besides, the sooner they were done, the sooner she could leave. 

"It better be truth. I trust the two of you to keep it professional." Alex didn't say anything, not wanting to extend the conversation any longer. She just nodded and Jill sighed. "And people wonder why I don't let you guys play together..." And after saying that, Jill left the field. 

* * *

Alex sat next to Tobin on the bus, something she hadn't done since Christen and her started dating. She enjoyed the short time she spent with her friend on the ride back to the hotel and enjoyed even more the puzzled look on her girlfriend's face. 

* * *

They were back in their hotel room (the one Jill didn't know they were sharing) and before Christen could even open her mouth, Alex was kissing her hard. The smaller woman moaned into her mouth when her girlfriend squeezed her buttocks, pulling her closer and sucking on her tongue. Alex grabbed on the forward's waist and turned her around, so Christen was facing the wall. Then the blue-eyed woman pressed the brunette's body against it, rubbing her semi hard dick on her ass. 

"You're so good at teasing, baby." She breathed on Christen's ear, making her smile.

"I know." She was trying to grind on the taller woman but Alex wouldn't let her. 

"And you also know two can play the game, right?" Alex licked her girlfriend's earlobe and blew cold air on it, and Christen squirmed under her touch. "I had to take all the blame because of _your_ inappropriate behavior. Doesn't seem fair to me." She kissed the smaller woman's neck and then she pulled away, smirking. "I think you deserve a little taste of your own medicine." 

The younger forward started taking off her clothes, piece by piece, starting by her tee. Christen turned around, leaning against the wall behind her and staring at her girlfriend toned abs. She bit her lip as Alex got rid of her sports bra, her eyes scanning the tight body, from the small breasts to the big bulge on her joggers. And when said joggers were off the woman's body, the brunette took a few steps closer and tried to touch her girlfriend's hard dick through the material of her boxers but Alex grabbed her wrist to stop her hand. 

"Nah, nah, nah. You don't get to touch me." She pecked her lips and continued. "Sit down on the bed and just watch." 

Christen did as she was told, because: 1. She knew she wouldn't get away with some begging and pouting this time and 2. She knew once Alex was done with her revenge, the sex would be breathtaking.

"I hope you know I'll have your ass for this. _Literally_." Alex put her hand inside her boxers, palming her hard cock under Christen's intense stare. 

The green eyed woman crossed her legs, getting wet at the mention of anal sex. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Yeah? Is that why you did this? Because you wanted me to fuck your ass? You could have just asked, baby." The forward took her shaft in her hand, collecting some pre cum from the tip and then pumping it slowly. 

"But it's so much fun to mess with you though." The older one replied, smiling at her. 

"Oh you think it's funny, huh? You think it's funny to make me look like an idiot in front of the whole team? You think it's funny that Jill threatened me with a bench for life promise? You think it's funny that I had a hard time trying to hide my hard on?" The taller woman finally took her boxers off, standing there naked. "I'll show you funny." She whispered with a wicked smirk. 

She stepped closer, putting her dick right in front of her girlfriend's face and when Christen stuck out her tongue and tried to lick it, she pulled away. The green eyed woman chuckled because she knew Alex would do that and the younger one surprised her with a cock slap. The smaller forward's cheek got rosy almost immediately and Alex ran the tip of her dick up and down the tan cheek, coating it with her pre cum.   

"So pretty." Alex licked it off her girlfriend's face, tasting herself on the hot skin and Christen took the chance to tilt her head a little and kiss the taller woman. She could taste Alex's pre come on the girl's tongue and it got her ten times wetter. 

Alex kissed her back for a few seconds and then she pulled away again, still pumping her hard meat. "I bet you're dying to touch this dick, aren't you? I bet it's making you so wet. I can smell you from here, baby." Christen couldn't take her eyes off it and nodded aggressively. "Show me. Show me how wet you are for me." 

The smaller woman made short work of taking off her clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, opening her legs as far as they'd go. Her heels safely digged into the mattress, her wet pussy spread for her girlfriend. She touched her hard clit but even before she could properly feel the pleasure, Alex slapped her hand away. 

"No touching yourself neither." She ran a finger through the woman's wet folds and sucked on it, tasting her girlfriend's salty flavor. "So good, love. Want a taste?" As soon as Christen nodded, Alex collected some more of her wetness and put her finger inside the girl's mouth. 

Christen closed her lips around the long finger, sucking on it as if it was her girlfriend's dick. She bobbed her head up and down, putting on a show for the taller woman who smirked and added another finger and started fucking the brunette's mouth with them. 

"You wish it was my dick, don't you?  Wish I was filling up your mouth with it, fucking your pretty face." Christen moaned around her fingers and Alex pulled them out of the hot mouth. "Too bad you don't deserve it today."

The whine that came out of Christen's mouth, made Alex smile. She was starting to get impatient. "Does my girl need to have her pussy touched?" The brunette nodded again. "Well, that's too bad. I won't touch you where you need me the most tonight. I'm gonna fuck your ass and if you can come just from it then great but if you don't, then you don't get to come at all. That's gonna be your punishment for being a little bitch."

"Alex, that's not fair!" While she enjoyed anal sex, she knew she couldn't come just from getting her ass fucked. She needed to have her clit touched to reach the orgasm. 

"Maybe next time you will think about it before deciding to mess with me at the worst possible time." 

"If you keep up with that attitude, I won't let you fuck me. How about that?" The smaller woman challenged back, arching her eyebrow. "I can please myself and you won't get to fuck this ass you love so much." She got on her knees and pecked her girlfriend's lips. "You've got a lot more to lose than me, babe."

Alex cursed to herself. Christen was evil but she was right, she _did_ have much more to lose. "I hate it that you always get your way." She growled and Christen smirked. "Wipe that smile off your face and get on your hands and knees."

The green eyed one did as she was told, the smile never fading from her lips and Alex kneeled down on the floor to face her girlfriend's butt. The younger forward caressed the brunette's butt cheeks and gave them a soft squeeze, spreading her ass open so she could see her asshole. It had been a while since she last fucked that tight hole and she was dying to. Christen moaned when she felt her girlfriend's wet tongue teasing her back entrance, it didn't feel as good as having her pussy licked but it was very exciting and made her clit pulse. 

"I just love your ass." Alex squeezed the tan buttocks a little harder this time and then she kissed both of them.

"I can tell." Christen chuckled, feeling the kisses and licks the blue eyed woman distributed along her rear. 

She loved it when Alex worshipped her body and her ass was no exception. She loved how wanted the other woman made her feel. Loved to feel her soft lips all over her skin, her fingertips giving her goosebumps, and her wet and warm tongue making her feel tingly in all the right places. But she hated it when Alex took forever to give it to her, prolonging the foreplay way too much. Her bites and short licks were driving her crazy, as well as the occasional slaps in each of her butt cheeks. She needed her girlfriend to get it started and she was not above begging. 

"Alex, please, stop teasing."

Alex bit her left buttock hard when she heard it. "I thought you liked a little teasing, Chris."

The older woman groaned when she felt her girlfriend's teeth digging into her skin. "I like _to do_ the teasing." She turned her head to look at the forward. "Come on, just fuck me already."

"Patience, baby. I didn't even prepare you yet." She continued licking her girlfriend's asshole, getting it as wet as she could preparing the brunette to take her fingers. 

"I need fingers in my pussy not my ass, just lube it up and stick it in."

Alex stopped what she was doing, looking at her girl. "Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"I wouldn't tell you to do it if I wasn't sure, Alex." She wiggled her ass a little, as if asking her to hurry up. 

Granting her wish, Alex grabbed the KY from her bag and squeezed some of it on her fingers, spreading it all over her girlfriend's asshole. She covered her dick with a generous amount of it and then she pressed the tip of her cock against the tiny hole and slid the head inside. It was a tight fit and she didn't move at first, giving her girlfriend some time to get used to it. She ran her hand up and down the brunette's back, making her relax and pushed her shaft a little deeper, stretching her. Christen whimpered and Alex stopped immediately. 

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked, stroking her girlfriend's raven hair. 

"No, I just... I need you to touch my pussy." She reached back for the taller woman's hand and put it on her neglected pussy.  

Alex ran a finger through the woman's folds, sliding the tip inside and Christen relaxed instantly. She didn't move her hips, she just continued playing with the forward's soaked pussy, paying special attention to the hard and engorged clit. She rubbed tight circles over it, making Christen moan loudly and when she felt the girl was properly ready, she slid the rest of her cock inside her ass. 

"Oh fuck, Alex!" Christen arched her back when she felt her girlfriend's cock all the way inside her. It hurt a little but it felt so good at the same time, it helped that Alex was working wonders on her pussy with her talented fingers. 

"Did you miss having my dick in your ass, baby?" The taller woman whispered on her ear. "Because _I_ missed it so bad." 

Christen nodded, closing her eyes. "I did."

"Tell me how bad you missed it." She started moving her hips, pulling out and pushing back in again. 

"Badly, Lex." The brunette moaned, holding tightly onto the sheets and moving her hips in circles as Alex fucked her ass and fingered her pussy. "Fuck, you're so deep... go faster, please."

And faster she went. She held on the smaller woman's shoulder with her free hand and started pounding her ass, going hard and fast. The silky and slippery walls of her girlfriend's anus felt like heaven around her meat and Alex couldn't keep herself from fucking the woman with all her might. 

"You feel so good, baby. So fucking good." She moaned, rubbing the other woman's clit faster whilst fucking her. 

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." The stimulation was too much for Christen and the green eyed woman came all over her girlfriend's fingers, closing her legs in a reflex reaction. It made her ass even tighter and Alex had to stop for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being trapped inside the hot hole. 

"I want to ride you." Christen said a few seconds later and the the words made Alex smile widely. 

The blue-eyed forward wasted no time pulling out and lying down, ready for her girlfriend to ride her. She loved it when Christen rode her, specially if they were having anal sex, it drove her crazy to watch the brunette's sexy ass swallow her dick once and again. Christen kissed her and then turned her body around, and Alex's smile got bigger when she realized the woman was going to ride her reverse cowgirl style. Even though she loved to look into her girlfriend eyes while fucking her, she could get a better view of her cock going in and out in this position. And she loved it as well. 

Christen sat on the hard dick, taking it all inside her ass once again and bent over a little bit, using Alex knees to balance herself. She started bouncing on the forward's big dick, taking every inch of it and gyrating her hips deliciously. Alex was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, the pleasure was overwhelming and she knew she couldn't last much longer. She watched as her girlfriend rode her fast, making those little noises of pleasure that she found so cute. She watched as her cock disappeared inside her ass repetitively and how Christen would throw her head back every now and then, the girl's long hair almost touching her face.

"I'm so close, baby." She warned her girlfriend. 

"Cum, Lex. I want you to come in my ass, I need you to fill it up with your hot seed. Do it, babe." She encouraged the younger woman, riding her a little faster and moving her hips in exaggerated circles. 

"Oh, fuck!" Alex squeezed her girlfriend's waist hard, bucking her hips up to go even deeper and emptying her balls inside the brunette's ass.

They both moaned and stood still for several seconds until Christen moved first, lying down on top of her girlfriend and kissing her sweaty cheek. Alex smiled and kissed the tip of her nose before holding her tight and letting the older woman hide her face on the curve of her neck, smothering it with kisses. 

"That was amazing." She said in a sleepy voice and Christen nodded. 

"It was but don't fall asleep, I need you up for round two. I want you to fuck me in the shower." The green-eyed woman kissed Alex's neck one last time and stood up, getting off the bed. "Come on, don't make me wait." She made her way to the bathroom and Alex eyes were on her naked butt once again. 

"It's gonna be the death of me." She whispered, watching the round butt bounce oh-so gently with every step the brunette took. "Oh well, gotta die of something." She smirked to herself and followed her girlfriend to the bathroom for round two. 


End file.
